Der Weg ins Licht
by Kiki1966d
Summary: Ein neuer Mensch tritt in Severus Leben und sie macht es ihm nicht leicht... OOC,AU halt wie immer... oder doch nicht?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Mir gehören nur die Personen, die ihr nicht aus den Büchern kennt, leider verdiene ich damit nichts. Das machen JKR und Warner und wie sie alle heißen.

Rating: Noch keins...., das ändert sich aber irgendwann mal 

Der Weg ins Licht

Kapitel 1

Die Ankunft

Warum muss ich schon wieder in Dumbledore´s Büro? Hat sich mal wieder einer dieser Gryffindor beschwert? Und wenn schon, ich unterrichte, wie ich es für richtig halte! Der große, schwarzhaarige Mann mit den schwarzen Augen schaute sich wütend um. Er war Mitte bis Ende 30 und sah aus als wäre er schon lange nicht mehr in der Sonne gewesen, sein Name war Severus Snape. 

„Limonensorbet" 

So ein blödes Passwort. Ein Treppe, die sich noch oben drehte, kam zum Vorschein. Er trat auf die oberste Stufe und ließ sich nach oben tragen. Er seufzte noch einmal und klopfte. „Herein!" forderte ihn eine Stimme auf. Das erste, was er sah, als er die Türe öffnete, war ein alter Mann mit langem weißem Bart und Haupthaar, Albus Dumbledore, der Schulleiter. Beides hatte er sich in den Gürtel seiner Robe gesteckt. 

„Ah, Severus! Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich." 

Verwundert schaute der bleiche Mann sein Gegenüber an. 

Er weiß, das ich Überraschungen hasse. Die letzte hätte mich fast umgebracht. Sauertöpfisch schaute er den alten Mann an. Der Schulleiter wies mit einer Hand in eine Ecke, in der eine Sitzgruppe stand, dort saß ein Mensch mit langen schwarzen Haaren, diese waren von blutroten Strähnen durchzogen. Der Kopf des Menschen schaute auf eine blanke Wand, als wenn es ihn nichts anging. 

Verständnislos schaute Severus Albus an. „Und?" 

„Diese junge Dame ist deine Nichte!" 

„Ich habe keine Nichte!" 

„Doch hast du. Du hattest eine Schwester, eine Halbschwester um genau zu sein. Und das dort ist ihre Tochter." 

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Aber davon weiß ich nichts." 

„Dein Vater hatte einen Seitensprung mit einer anderen Frau." 

Jetzt hatte er verstanden. 

„Ja, das sah ihm ähnlich. Und was habe ich damit zutun?" 

„Nun, deine Halbschwester und ihr Mann sind verstorben, und jetzt musst du dich um deine Nichte kümmern." 

„Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage. Warum sollte ich das tun?"

„Weil du der einzige bist, den sie noch hat." 

Er schob den widerstrebenden Mann in Richtung des Mädchens. 

Severus setzte sich und schaute das Mädchen an. 

„Wie ist dein Name?" Er bekam von ihr keine Antwort.

Fragend schaute er Dumbledore an. 

„Sie spricht nicht! Ihre Eltern wurden ermordet und wir nehmen an, dass sie es gesehen hat!" 

„Niemand sollte zuschauen müssen, wie ein anderer stirbt und schon gar nicht die eigenen Eltern!" 

Ihr Kopf hob sich. Sie schaute ihn an. Was er sah, erschreckte ihn. 

Tote Augen. Sie hat es gesehen. Bei Merlin, damit kommen Erwachsene nicht klar und dann erst ein Kind! 

Das Mädchen war sehr schön. Sie hatte blaue Augen und sehr feine Gesichtszüge. Er schätzte sie auf 15 Jahre.

„Wie ist ihr Name?" fragte er den alten Mann.

„Kira." Der Tränkemeister nickte. 

„Was machen wir mit dir." 

Er schaute auf den Schulleiter. „Sie haben sich doch bestimmt schon den Kopf zerbrochen, oder?" 

„Sie wird mit den Slytherin am Unterricht teilnehmen, aber bei dir wohnen." 

„Bei mir?" Ungläubig schaute er den viel älteren Mann an.

Albus nickte. 

„Ich habe schon alles veranlasst. Du kannst sie nicht alleine bei den Slytherins lassen. Jedenfalls noch nicht." 

„Ja, leider!"

Er streckte dem Mädchen die Hand hin. 

„Komm, ich zeige dir dein neues Zuhause."

Warum habe ich das nur getan? Er schaute ungläubig auf die Zimmertüre hinter der das Mädchen verschwunden war. 

Ich muss verrückt sein! Ich habe meine eigenen Probleme und kann mich nicht noch um das Mädchen kümmern! Er saß in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin und grübelte. 

Welcher Teufel hat mich denn da geritten? 

Es war schon spät und er wollte sich morgen den Kopf zerbrechen. 

Er hatte erst zwei Stunden geschlafen, als heftig an seine Wohnungstür geklopft wurde. Schlecht gelaunt öffnete er. Draußen stand Filch mit Kira. Verblüfft schaute der Lehrer das Mädchen an. 

„Sie sagt kein Wort, Professor, und ich kenne sie nicht. Wissen Sie, wo sie hingehört?" 

„Sie gehört zu mir. Sie ist meine Nichte! Wo haben Sie das Mädchen gefunden?"

„Sie ging durch die Gänge und schien etwas zusuchen." 

„Gut, ich werde mich drum kümmern." Er trat zur Seite um das Mädchen einzulassen. 

Mit hängendem Kopf betrat sie die Wohnung. 

„Was hast du gesucht?" 

Sie rieb über ihren Bauch.

„Hast du Hunger?" Sie nickte.

Er drehte sich um und nahm einen Morgenmantel vom Haken. Grinsend bemerkte das Mädchen, dass ihr Onkel ein graues Nachthemd trug. 

Von Mode hat er keine Ahnung. 

Gemeinsam gingen die Beiden zur Küche. Dort bereitete sich das Mädchen ziemlich geschickt eine Mahlzeit zu. Während sie aß, leistete er ihr Gesellschaft.

„Ich werde dir nicht sagen, dass du reden musst, dass haben andere schon zu genüge getan, denke ich. Wenn es an der Zeit ist und du reden möchtest, dann stehe ich dir gerne zur Verfügung." 

Sie schaute ihn nur an und nickte dann. 

Als wen er mir helfen könnte. Er kann sich ja nicht einmal die Haare waschen. Er hat nicht das gesehen, was ich gesehen habe. Sie sollen mich alle in Ruhe lassen, ohne sie bin ich besser dran! 

Als sie das Mahl beendet hatte, räumte sie alles an seinem Platz und wusch ab. Ein entsetzter Hauself kam um die Ecke. 

„Nein, Miss, das müssen sie nicht tun." 

Entschlossen nahm er ihr den Teller und das Besteck aus der Hand. 

„Sie können immer einen von uns wecken, wir bereiten ihnen gerne eine Mahlzeit zu." 

Severus grinste, das Gesicht des Mädchens verriet ihm, das sie keine Hauselfen kannte.

„Komm!" Er wandte sich zum Gehen. 

„Es ist spät und ich möchte noch ein bisschen schlafen." Sie folgte ihn. 

Er hat ein süßes Grinsen. Aber das Nachthemd ist wirklich komisch. Na, vielleicht sollte ich es erstmal mit ihm probieren, bevor ich abhaue und meinen Lebensunterhalt selber verdiene. 


	2. Kapitel 2 Das Kennenlernen

@Severin * Herm84: Hier ist die Fortsetzung, ich hoffe ihr habt viel Vergnügen. 

Kapitel 2

Das Kennen lernen

Die nächsten Tage und Wochen waren für ihn nicht leicht. Sein Zögling hatte einige Angewohnheiten, die das Leben nicht leichter machten. Eine davon war nicht zu schlafen. 

Vielleicht sollte ich es mir auch abgewöhnen. Dann könnte sie nicht dauernd aus ihrem Zimmer verschwinden. Warum kann sie nicht lesen, wenn sie schon nicht schläft. 

Dachte Severus griesgrämig. 

Er wusste schon nicht mehr, wann er das letzte Mal eine Nacht durchgeschlafen hatte. 

Nicht das er es in den letzten Jahren gekonnt hätte, aber dass war selbst ihm zuviel. 

Hinzu kam noch die Angewohnheit ihre Mitmenschen zu verprügeln. Was die meisten Schwierigkeiten herauf beschwor. 

Fast täglich kamen Beschwerden auf seinen Tisch. 

Was soll ich nur machen. Sie arbeitet auch nicht mit und legt überhaupt keinen Wert auf gute Noten. 

Nicht das sie es nicht gekonnt hätte, er fest davon überzeugt, das sie es gekonnt hätte, wenn sie nur wollte und genau da war das Problem. Sie wollte nicht. Es war ihr egal. Severus konnte ihre Magie spüren, sie war sehr stark, aber sie ignorierte sie. Er wusste nicht, was er noch mit ihr machen sollte, so hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt. Eigentlich hatte er sich nichts vorgestellt. Er wollte nur seine Ruhe.

Sein Weg führte ihn wieder mal zum Schulleiter. Wieder eine Beschwerde, nur gut, das er Albus auf seiner Seite hatte, sonst hätten sie das Mädchen schonlange der Schule verwiesen. Aber es konnte so nicht weitergehen. Unten wartete der alte Mann schon auf seinen Zaubertranklehrer. „Komm, diesmal ins Lehrerzimmer. Es sind schon alle da. Es wird schwer werden." 

„Was hat sie diesmal angestellt!" Er resignierte. 

Überrascht schaute ihn Dumbledore an. Er nahm den Professor genauer in Augenschein und was er da sah, gefiel ihn nicht. Er war noch bleicher geworden und er schien noch dünner zu sein, als bei ihrer Ankunft. Tiefe dunkle Ringe hatte er unter den Augen und überhaupt sah er nicht gut aus.

Er nahm im Lehrerzimmer seinen gewohnten Platz ein und stützte seinen Kopf auf seine Hände, dann ging es los. 

Alle sprachen gleichzeitig auf ihn ein, genervt schloss er die Augen. Plötzlich herrschte tiefe Stille nur von weiter Ferne hörte er noch leises Gemurmel, bis auch das verstummte.

Das Gestreite ging weiter. Es schien kein Ende zunehmen, immer wieder fand sich jemand, mit dem Kira noch schlimmer umgesprungen war. Die Stimmen wurden immer lauter, um dann schlagartig zu verstummen. 

Ein leises Schnarchen hatte sie alle Ruhig bekommen. 

Erstaunt schauten sie auf den großen Tränkemeister, der hatte es sich auf seinen Ärmeln gemütlich gemacht hatte und eingeschlafen war. 

Minerva McGonagall, die strenge Verwandlungslehrerin, schaute ihn nur an. 

„Was sie mit uns macht, macht sie Tausendfach auch mit ihm und er muss sich unsere Klagen auch noch anhören. Wie lange er wohl nicht geschlafen hat?" 

Dumbledore zauberte eine Liege herbei und ließ den Professor hinüberschweben. Dann folgte eine Decke und alle verließen leise den Raum.

Draußen vor der Türe saß das Mädchen und schaute erstaunt auf. 

Das ging diesmal aber schnell. Eigentlich müsste er mir Leid tun, aber er ist nur ein Lehrer und wie alle Lehrer verdient er es nicht anders. Warum können sie mich nicht in Ruhe lassen? Ich schaffe das schon alleine. 

Dumbledore wandte sich an das Mädchen. 

„Komm mit in mein Büro." 

Sie stand auf und folgte ihm. 

Die Blicke der anderen Schüler folgten ihr. Die meisten schauten Schadenfroh. Sie hatte die meisten Schüler verprügelt. Doch die Slytherins hatten am meisten unter ihr zu leiden. 

Schon zweimal hatte sie Draco Malfoy verprügelt. Seine Leibwächter konnten ihn nicht schützen, sie hatte sie ebenfalls verprügelt. 

Die anderen Häuser fanden es witzig. Es schien ihr keine Mühe zu machen, so viele Schwierigkeiten ihr die Magie zu machen schien, wenn man nicht spricht, ist es wirklich schwer zuzaubern, hatte sie keine Probleme selbst 7. Klässler zu verprügeln. 

Verwirrt schaute sie sich um. Wo war ihr Onkel? 

Als Severus erwachte fühlte er sich ausgeruht. Dann stellte er fest, dass er sich nicht in seinen Räumen befand. 

Es ist das erste Mal seit vielen Jahren, das ich keine Alpträume hatte. Was mache ich hier? Es fiel ihm ein und er nickte. 

Kira! Die Besprechung! Ich bin eingeschlafen! Scheiße! Das ist mir noch nie passiert! Zum Glück interessiert es mich nicht, was die anderen Denken. Aber das Nickerchen hat mir gut getan. 

Eilig verließ er das Lehrerzimmer und ging zu Dumbledores Büro. Dort fand er, wie erwartet, seine Nichte vor. Sie saß in einer Ecke und las ein Buch.

Sie kann es also doch. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass sie nicht lesen kann. 

„Danke Albus, dass du auf sie geachtet hast." 

„Keine Ursache." Der alte Mann schaute den Tränkemeister ins Gesicht. 

„Es hat dir gut getan, wie ich sehe. Du solltest öfters versuchen, etwas zu schlafen." 

Severus zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und schaute den Schulleiter wütend an. 

„Du findest es wohl sehr lustig, oder?" 

Albus nickte lächelnd. „Du brauchst deinen Schlaf!" 

„Das sage bitte Kira. Seid sie hier ist, hat sie keine Nacht geschlafen und ich auch nicht." 

„Ich habe mit ihr eine Abmachung getroffen, sie liest, wenn sie nicht schlafen kann. So solltest du zu deinem Schlaf kommen!" 

„Danke." 

Severus winkte seiner Nichte zu. 

„Komm, es ist Zeit zum Essen." 

Das schöne junge Mädchen stand auf und ging zu den Männern. Fragend schaute sie Dumbledore an. Der nickte. 

„Du kannst es mitnehmen und wenn du es ausgelesen hast, dann bringe es mir zurück." 

Sie strahlte den alten Mann an. 

Albus Dumbledore sah den beiden nach. 

Sie sind schon ein seltsames Paar. Jeder könnte dem anderem helfen, aber keiner traut sich, sich in die Hand des anderen zu begeben. Ich hoffe, sie lernen es noch. 

Während der Mahlzeit saß Kira am Tisch der Slytherins. Sie saß am äußersten Ende des Tisches. Immer wieder trafen die Blicke der anderen auf das Mädchen. Teilweise bewundernd doch meistens abfällig. Draco schaute aus den Augenwinkeln auf das Mädchen. 

Sie sehr schön und das wichtigste, sie plappert nicht den ganzen Tag irgendwelchen Blödsinn. Sie hat einen guten rechten Haken. Wie sie Crabbe und Goyle in der Mangel hatte, war richtig gut. 

Innerlich musste er lachen. Dann rieb er sich über sein Kinn. 

Sie hat einen guten Schlag, dabei wollte ich ihr nicht zunahe treten oder sie beleidigen. Immerhin ist sie Slytherins zugeteilt. 

Das Mädchen bemerkte seinen Blick und streckte ihm die Zunge raus, dann wandte sie sich ihrem Essen zu. 

Der Tränkemeister hatte den Blickwechsel der beiden bemerkt und auch die Reaktion des Mädchens. Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich fast unmerklich nach oben. 

Sie ist schon in Ordnung. Schade, dass sie mir nicht vertraut. Was verlange ich von ihr. Ich vertraue ihr ja auch nicht. 

Diese Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Blitz. Er fasste einen Entschluss. 

Ich werde mit ihr reden müssen. 


	3. Kapitel 3

Disclaimer: Alles war euch bekannt vorkommt, gehört mir, der Rest JKR... leider verdiene ich damit keine Geld...

@all: Ich danke euch für eure Reviews und hoffe, das euch dieses Kapitel auch gefällt.

Kapitel 3

Der Beginn

Es waren Monate vergangen. Kira fügte sich immer besser ein. Was vielleicht auch dran lag, das die Meisten, Angst vor ihr hatten. Sie hatte mittlerweile fast alle Schüler mindestens einmal verprügelt. Niemand wagte es, sie auch nur schräg anzuschauen. 

Severus machte sich Sorgen. Seid sie hier war, hatte sie nicht einmal geschlafen, aber sie lief nicht mehr nachts durch Hogwarts, sondern blieb in ihrem Zimmer und las. Am liebsten las sie über Zaubertränke, aber manchmal fragte sie eines der Gryffindor-Mädchen wegen eines Romans, oder sie ging in die Bibliothek und lieh sich dort die Bücher aus. Er hatte ihr schon mehrere Male angeboten, dass sie in eins der Häuser umziehen könnte, aber sie blieb lieber im Kerker bei ihm. 

Das klärende Gespräch war immer noch nicht geführt worden. Er nahm es sich fest vor und immer wieder kam etwas dazwischen. 

Manchmal half sie ihm auch im Kerker beim Brauen der Zaubertränke und sie stellte sich recht geschickt an. 

Es war bald Weihnachten und so beschloss er ihr ein Geschenk zukaufen. 

Er hatte lange überlegt und war dann zu dem Entschluss gekommen, ihr ein Buch zuschenken, ein Tagebuch.

Sie versuchte sogar im Unterricht mit zuarbeiten, was sich allerdings recht schwierig gestaltete. So kam es, das sie zwar in Verwandlung und allen anderen Stunden die den Umgang mit dem Zauberstab erforderten, sehr schlecht war, dafür war sie in Kräuterkunde und Zaubertränke sehr gut. Sie wurde nicht bevorteilt, nur weil sie die Nichte des Professors war, sondern im Gegenteil, sie musste mehr Leistung bringen, als die anderen. 

Außerdem war sie ein Talent auf dem Besen. Es gab niemanden, der mit ihm so gut umgehen konnte, trotzdem gehörte sie nicht zur Quidditschmannschaft der Slytherins, denn sie war ein Mädchen und noch nie hatten Mädchen in Slytherin Quidditsch gespielt. Die anderen Häuser bedauerten, dass sie keine von ihnen war, denn für jedes Team wäre sie eine Echte Verstärkung gewesen. 

Severus hatte einmal überlegt, ihr einen Platz im Team zu verschaffen, aber sie hatte abgewinkt. Sie wollte es aus eigener Kraft schaffen, außerdem machen sie ihre Wutanfälle sie sehr unberechenbar. 

Da sie nicht schlief, konnte sie ihre Gefühle nicht im Schlaf ausdrücken und verarbeiten, dadurch wurde sie unausgeglichen und aggressiv. Es war richtig schlimm geworden. Einmal hatte sie versucht, einen Schüler vom Astronomieturm zuschmeißen. Er hatte sie lediglich gebeten, etwas zur Seite zutreten, damit er besser sehen konnte. 

Seitdem überlegte Severus, was er mit ihr machen konnte und er beschloss, sie eine von seinen Nächten miterleben zulassen. Natürlich konnte er sie nicht mit in die Träume nehmen, aber wenn sie sah, das es noch jemanden gab, der litt und der wusste, wie sie sich fühlte, dann würde es vielleicht leichter für sie. Vielleicht würde sie es doch einmal mit Schlaf versuchen.

Er hatte alles vorbereitet, diese Nacht würde er die Schlafzimmertüre auflassen und auf den Fluch, der verhinderte, das sie ihn schreien hören würde, würde heute nicht existieren. 

Er legte sein Nachthemd auf das Bett. 

Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich mal was Neues versuchen, aber die Dinger sind so bequem und ich will ja an keiner Schönheitskonkurrenz teilnehmen. 

Unwillkürlich musste er grinsen. 

Er erledigte noch einige Sachen. Der Abend kam schneller als er dachte. Langsam wurde er nervös. Sollte er es tun? Er wurde unsicher. Entschlossen reckte er sich und ging in seine Wohnung.

Kira war nicht da. Er setzte sich in seinen Sessel und nahm ein Buch zur Hand. 

Nach dem Abendessen setzte er seinen Plan in die Tat. 

Sie saßen einige Zeit am Kamin und lasen. Irgendwann stand Severus auf.

„Gute Nacht, Kira." Er lächelte ihr zu und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Er zog sein Nachthemd an und stieg in sein Bett. 

Er hörte wie sie in ihr Zimmer ging. 

Vorsichtig ging er zur Türe und öffnete sie ein Stück.

Dann legte er sich wieder ins Bett und wartete auf den Schlaf. 

Es dauerte nicht lange und er war eingeschlafen. 

Kira saß auf ihrem Bett und las Geschichte der Zaubertränke. Ein leises Geräusch drang an ihr Ohr. Sie hob den Kopf und lauschte. 

Was ist das für ein Geräusch? Wo kommt es her? 

Neugierig stand sie auf. Leise schlich sie aus ihrem Zimmer. Jetzt konnte sie es besser hören. Jemand stöhnte leise. Leise und gequält. 

„NEIN! NICHT SIE!" Ein lauter Schrei folgte.

Ein Alptraum. Er hat einen Alptraum. 

Sie ging zu seiner Schlafzimmertüre und bemerkte, dass sie einen Spalt offen stand. Vorsichtig drückte sie die Türe auf. 

Er lag in seinem Bett und warf sich von einer Seite auf die andere. Sein Gesicht und sein Körper waren Schweißnass. Seine Hände hatten sich um seine Decke gekrampft und er schien fürchterliche Schmerzen zuhaben.

Sie war entsetzt. Noch nie hatte sie jemanden so leiden gesehen. Sie trat an sein Bett und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Er schreckte hoch. Er war verwirrt und wusste nicht, wo er sich befand. Seine Augen waren verschleiert und trüb. Sein Atem ging stoßweise, er schien keine Luft zubekommen. 

Sie streichelte seine Hand. Langsam beruhigte er sich und er erkannte seine Umgebung. Sein Herz raste immer noch. Er schaute das Mädchen an. Ein gequältes Lächeln zog über sein Gesicht.

„Ich werde mich schnell umziehen und dir dann einiges erklären."

Er warf die Decke zurück und sie sah, dass sein Nachthemd an seinem Körper klebte. 

Er hat einen tollen Körper. 

Bewundernde Blicke folgten ihm ins Bad.

Nach kurzer Zeit trafen sie sich vor dem Kamin wieder. Er hatte sich geduscht und neu eingekleidet. 

Er schluckte. Erwartungsvoll schaute sie ihn an. Er suchte einen Anfang.

„Ich war früher ein Todesser… ich musste zuschauen wie Menschen getötet wurden und ich musste töten. Man hat mich gezwungen, bei der Ermordung meiner Familie zuzuschauen. Sie haben sogar vor meiner kleinen Schwester nicht Halt gemacht. Sie haben ihr Gewalt angetan, sie war erst 12 Jahre… sie wollte doch nur Leben und sie haben sie zerstört. Ich hasse mich noch heute dafür… ich konnte es nicht verhindern, ich konnte sie nicht retten." 

Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht, Schmerz stand in seinen Augen. Sie konnte sehen, wie sehr er gelitten hatte und noch litt. Sie glitt zu ihm und nahm ihn in die Arme.

Er schaute in ihre Augen. 

„Du bist jetzt alles, was ich noch habe und ich kann wieder nicht helfen. Ich muss zuschauen wie du leidest." 

Sie lächelte ihn an. Mit ihren Händen gab sie ihm zu verstehen, dass sie nicht litt. 

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir dein Leid abnehmen. Du bist noch so jung und solltest dein Leben genießen." Er streichelte ihr über die Haare. Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „Willst du versuchen zu schlafen?" Schaute er sie fragend an. 

Das Mädchen schaute ihn an und überlegte. Sie stand auf und holte Pergament und Feder.

_Nur wenn du bei mir bleibst und meine Hand hältst._

„Ja, ich werde bei dir bleiben und dich beschützen." 

Sie schaute ihn ängstlich an. Dann nahm sie seine Hand und zog ihn in ihr Schlafzimmer. 

Er stellte einen Stuhl an ihr Bett und sie krabbelte hinein. Sie nahm seine Hand und schaute ihm in die Augen. 

Sie hat Angst! 

Er streichelte ihr vorsichtig übers Gesicht, dann nahm er ihre Hand und sie schloss die Augen. 

Sie war wild entschlossen ihren Dämonen ins Gesicht zu sehen. 

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie war eingeschlafen. Der Schlafentzug forderte seinen Tribut. 

Erst war ihr Schlaf ruhig und sanft, doch dann kamen die Träume. 

_Sie war im Keller und wollte für die Schule lernen. Da hörte sie wie ein Riegel vorgeschoben wurde. Ein Fluch folgte und die Türe war fest verschlossen. _

_„Sei leise!" flüsterte eine Stimme. _

_Sie erkannte die Stimme sofort, ihre Mutter hatte geflüstert. _

_Etwas polterte und sie hörte einen Körper auf den Boden fallen. Sie schaute nach oben und konnte durch die Ritzen schemenhaft nach oben schauen. _

_Sie sah die Umrisse und wusste sofort, dass es ihr Vater war. _

_Etwas tropfte durch die Ritzen und traf sie am Arm. _

_Sie ignorierte es. _

_Gebannt schaute sie nach oben. _

_Ihre Mutter hob den Zauberstab und versuchte sich zu verteidigen. Den Mann hinter ihr konnte sie nicht sehen. _

_Bevor sie ihre Mutter warnen konnte, hatte der Mann zugeschlagen. Er schlug immer wieder zu und konnte nicht aufhören. _

_Schon lange bewegte sich ihre Mutter nicht mehr und sie wusste, dass ihre Eltern tot waren._

_Die Männer durchsuchten die Wohnung und nahmen alle Wertgegenstände mit._

_Sie stand unten im Keller und schaute nach oben. Irgendetwas tropfte immer noch auf sie herunter. Sie sah die Leichen ihrer Eltern und hasste sich dafür. _

_Sie hatte ihnen nicht helfen können. _

_Ihre Mutter würde sie nie wieder in den Arm nehmen und sie würde auch kein Zaubererschach mehr mit ihrem Vater spielen._

_Sie wischte mit ihrer Hand über einen Tropfen und schaute auf ihre Hand. _

_Entsetzten packte sie. Das war Blut. Das Blut ihrer Eltern._

_Ein Schrei löste sich aus ihrer Kehle. Dann hockte sie sich in eine Ecke und weinte. _

_Die Nachbarn hatten den Schrei gehört und die Polizei gerufen, aber sie konnten nicht in den Keller, aus dem ein leises Wimmern drang. Es war von außen abgeschlossen und sie waren nicht in der Lage die Türe zuöffnen. _

_Es dauerte sehr lange bis sie das Mädchen befreien konnten._

Mit einem lauten Schrei war sie aufgewacht. Sie hatte Panik und wollte davon laufen. Dann bemerkte sie die warme Hand auf ihrer Schulter und langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du geträumt hast, aber wenn du es aufschreiben würdest, geht es dir wahrscheinlich besser. Ich werde es nur lesen, wenn du es gestattest." Er schaute ihr tief in die Augen. 

Auf ihrem Nachttisch lagen das Tagebuch und eine Feder. Sie nahm beides und setzte ich an ihren Schreibtisch und begann ihren Alptraum aufzuschreiben. 

Er verließ leise ihren Raum und begab sich in das Wohnzimmer.

Vielleicht habe ich sie erreicht und konnte ihr helfen. 

Sie saß lange an ihrem Tisch und schrieb nieder was sie bedrückte. Dann packte sie das Tagebuch und legte es in die Schublade. Sie brauchte es nicht zu verstecken und auch nicht abzuschließen. Er würde hier nicht hinein gehen und suchen. Sie wusste es ganz genau. Er war heute das erste Mal in ihrem Zimmer gewesen, sie hatte es an seinem Blick gesehen. Erstaunt hatte er die Veränderungen in ihrem Zimmer wahrgenommen.

Eigentlich ist er ein netter Kerl. Dass er zynisch und verbittert ist, kann ich verstehen. Aber seine Haare sind eine Katastrophe. Mal sehen was ich da machen kann. Er sieht nicht schlecht aus, aber ein bisschen Sonne täte ihm gut. Und andere Klamotten, zumindest was seine Nachtwäsche betrifft. Sie grinste.

Sie würde dieses Wochenende nach Hogsmeade gehen und einkaufen. Sie lächelte. Er ließ ihr ein üppiges Taschengeld zukommen und sie hatte bisher kaum etwas ausgegeben. Sie kontrollierte ihre Barschaft und war zufrieden. Das würde reichen. 

Sie zog ein Pergament aus der Schublade und begann eine Einkaufsliste zuschreiben. Sie war recht lang. 

Das ist ganz schön viel. Ich glaube, ich kann das nicht tragen. 

Sie überlegte kurz. 

Ich könnte ja Hermine und Ginny fragen, ob sie mir helfen? 

Hermine Granger und Ginny Weasley waren die einzigen Freunde die sie hatte. Sie nickte entschlossen, sie würde sie beim Frühstück fragen.

Sie stand auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Dort saß Severus und wartete auf sie. 

Fragend schaute er sie an. 

„Hat es dir geholfen?" Sie nickte. Ihre Augen leuchteten dankbar.

„Gut, dann lass uns schlafen gehen." 

Sie umarmte ihn und ging wieder in ihr Zimmer.

Sie ging ins Bett und schloss die Augen. Sie hatte die Türe offen gelassen. 

Er lang in seinem Bett und schaute auf die offene Tür. Im stummen Einvernehmen hatten beide ihre Türen Offengelassen und so würde es bleiben, bis einer seine Meinung änderte. Er hatte nur die Wohnungstür mit einem Zauber belegt. So drangen keine Geräusche nach draußen.


	4. Kapitel 4

Disclaimer: wie immer, fast alles JKR, kein Geld , nur Spaß am Schreiben

@ Severin1 und Herm84: Jetzt wird geklärt, was sie einkauft, ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß

Kapitel 4

Hogsmeade

Sie hatte die Mädchen gefragt, ob sie ihr helfen wollten und beide waren einverstanden.

Früh am Morgen trafen sie sich am Fuß der Treppe. Sie nahmen das Frühstück ein und begaben sie schnell nach Hogsmeade.

Es gab einige Geschäfte in dem Dorf und glücklicherweise auch jene, die sie zu besuchen beabsichtigten. 

Zuerst besuchten sie einen Kräuterladen. Sie hatte beschlossen, das Shampoon und das Duschgel selber herzustellen. Mit den Armen voller Päckchen verließen sie den Laden.

Als nächstes besuchten sie das Bekleidungsgeschäft. Sie ließ sich eine große Anzahl von Pyjamas zeigen und wählte vier verschiedene aus. Erst hatte sie überlegt ihm auch neue Unterwäsche zukaufen, aber das war nun doch etwas zu persönlich. Dafür wählte sie noch zwei Hemden aus die ihm gefallen würden.

Gegen seine Roben hatte sie nichts, außerdem würde es ihr nicht gelingen, sie ihm auszureden. 

Schwer bepackt verließen sie den Laden.

Sie hatten Durst, deshalb steuerte sie die drei Besen an. Ihre Freundinnen folgten ihr. In einer Ecke wurde ein Tisch frei. Die Mädchen steuerten drauf zu. Sie waren fast angekommen, da traten ihnen drei Jungs entgegen. Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle.

Kira rollte die Augen. 

Er lernt es nie. Was soll das? 

„Kann ich euch etwas zutrinken holen?" fragte Draco Malfoy.

Verdutzt schauten ihn die Mädchen an. Damit hatten sie nicht gerechnet. Kira nickte und hob drei Finger.

Die Jungen traten zur Seite und ließen die Mädchen an den Tisch gehen. Schnell beeilten sie sich mit den Getränken. 

„Dürfen wir uns zu euch setzen?" 

Bittend schaute Malfoy Kira an. Kira schaute nach ihren Freundinnen, als diese nickten, bot sie den Jungen einen Platz an.

Genüsslich schlürften die sechs an ihrem Butterbier. 

Draco wandte sich Kira zu. 

„Ich wollte mich entschuldigen… für mein Benehmen und so…"

Die Mädchen schauten erstaunt zu Draco. 

Ein Malfoy hatte sich entschuldigt, das war unglaublich. 

Kira verschluckte sich und bekam einen Hustenanfall. Besorgt schlug ihr Hermine auf den Rücken. 

Später trugen Crabbe und Goyle die Einkäufe nach Hogwarts, Draco unterhielt sich mit den Mädchen. 

Schwarze Augen beobachteten das Beisammensein.

Severus lächelte. 

Man merkt, das sie ein hübsches junges Mädchen ist und Draco Malfoy ist es auch schon aufgefallen. Was wohl in den Paketen drin ist? 

Dracos Leibwächter waren über und über mit kleinen und größeren Päckchen beladen.

An der großen Treppe trennen sich die Mädchen, Kira bedankte sich noch einmal bei ihren Freundinnen. Die Jungen begleiteten sie noch bis zur Wohnung ihres Hauslehrers. Dann nahm sie ihnen die Pakete ab und dankte ihnen mit einem Lächeln. 

„Können wir uns mal wieder treffen?" Fragte Draco. 

Sie nickte, nahm ein Pergament und schrieb drauf.

_Beim Abendessen würde ich mich freuen, wenn du dich neben mich setzt._

„Danke." Er strahlte sie an.

Sie lächelte zurück. 

Sie drehte sich um und betrat die Wohnung. 

Sie nahm die kleineren Päckchen und ging in das Labor. 

Die anderen brachte sie in ihr Zimmer.

Zurück im Labor begann sie das Shampoon und das Duschgel zu mischen. Es war zeitaufwendig, aber die Mühe lohnte sich. 

Sie füllte beides in zwei Flaschen und stellte sie auf ihren Schreibtisch, dann begann sie die anderen Sachen auszupacken. 

Die Pyjamas waren alle aus Seide, sie waren dunkelblau, grün, silbern und schwarz. Seine Hemden hatten einen kleinen Stehkragen und waren weiß.

Hoffentlich habe ich seinen Geschmack getroffen. 

Sie nahm die Sachen und brachte alles in sein Schlafzimmer, dort drapierte sie alles auf seinem Bett und seinem Nachttisch. Sie war ganz aufgeregt. Sie freut sich auf sein Gesicht. 

Kurz vor dem Abendessen kam er in die Wohnung. 

Kira saß vor dem Kamin und wartete auf ihn. Sie stand auf und nahm seine Hand, dann zog sie ihn in sein Schlafzimmer. 

Er schaute auf das Bett und sah die Sachen. 

„Ist das für mich?" Sie nickte. Er nahm einen Pyjama in die Hand. „Er … sie sind wunderbar, aber das wäre nicht nötig gewesen." Er war begeistert.

Er nahm eines der Hemden in die Hände und hielt es sich vor den Körper.

„Ich werde es anprobieren." 

Er lächelte und begann seine Robe zuöffnen. Schnell entledigte er sich seiner Jacke und seines Hemdes, dann zog er das neue an. Es schmiegte sich sanft an seine Haut. 

„Na, wie sehe ich aus? Ich behalte es an." 

Er nahm seine Jacke und zog sie wieder an. Sie zeigte ihn die Flaschen. Er nahm sie zur Hand und las die Etiketten. 

„Ein Shampoon und Duschgel… ist es so schlimm?" Sie nickte. Er schaute sie an. 

„Ich habe noch etwas Zeit. Vielleicht sollte ich duschen und die Haare waschen." 

Er begann die Jacke wieder zuöffnen und zog auch das Hemd aus. Als er die Hose öffnen wollte, bemerkte er die bewundernden Blicke des Mädchens. Sie stierte auf seine nackte Brust. 

„Ich würde mich gerne weiter ausziehen…" auffordernd blickte er sie an. 

Mit Bedauern im Blick wandte sie sich um und verließ das Schlafzimmer.

Als er das Bad verließ, dachte sie, dass es jemand anderes war. Sein schwarzes Haar war seidig glänzend. Er hatte auch eine andere Robe aus dem Schrank genommen und duftete nach Wildkräutern. 

Ihr Daumen erhob sich. Sie war sichtlich beeindruckt. 

Ich wusste, das er nicht hässlich ist, aber das er so gut aussieht, habe ich nicht gedacht. 

Vor ihr stand ein Hochgewachsener attraktiver Mann in einer schwarzen Robe, ein weißes Hemd lugte aus dem Kragen hervor. 

Er reichte ihr den Arm und sie hängte sich ein. Gemeinsam betraten sie die große Halle. Er führte sie an ihren Platz und begab sich dann zu seinem. 

Ungläubiges Staunen schlug ihnen von allen Seiten entgegen. 

Sollte das der muffige Zaubertränkemeister sein? 

Einige Schülerinnen begannen sofort zu flirten. 

Mit einem leichten Grinsen nahm er dieses zur Kenntnis. Er unterhielt sich angeregt mit seinen Kollegen. 

Dumbledore zwinkerte ihm zu. Severus lächelte ihn an.

Draco Malfoy saß mit einem breiten Grinsen, am Ende des Slytherin-Tisches, an seiner Seite saß Kira und lächelte ihn an.


	5. Kapitel 5

Disclaimer: wie immer, fast nichts mir... JKR hat die Recht, aber ich den Spaß

@Dark-Tasha: Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl.

@Severin1: Ich will ihn auch sehen...

@Besserweiss: Danke...*rotwerd

Sorry, hat etwas länger gedauert, dafür geht es jetzt weiter und ich hoffe, es gefällt euch...

Kapitel 5

Das Spiel

Der Frühling stand vor der Türe.

Die ersten Blumen steckten ihre Köpfe aus dem Boden und es war der erste schöne Tag im neuen Jahr. 

Draco blickte sich suchend um. 

Da sah er ihr Schwarzes Haar mit den blutroten Strähnen. Er war immer wieder erstaunt, wie sehr sie sich verändert hatte.

Sie war nicht mehr so kratzbürstig. Sie hatte eine eigene Fingersprache einwickelt und die meisten beherrschten sie. 

Er hatte lange Gespräche mit ihr geführt. Sie hatte ihn verändert.

Er war nicht mehr so borniert und eingebildet, nur weil seine Familie Geld hatte und er ein Reinblüter war. 

Er freute sich schon auf den Nachmittag mit ihr. 

Sie würden Hausaufgaben machen und reden.

Leider konnte er ihr nicht in den Zauberstabfächern helfen. 

Ohne Stimme keine Magie, obwohl ihr neulich etwas gelungen war, mit dem sie nicht gerechnet hatte. 

Sie hatte einen Kelch in eine Ratte verwandelt. Sie hatte nicht betrogen, denn McGonagall stand in diesem Augenblick genau vor ihr und sie hatte keine Möglichkeit zum Betrug, außerdem war es unter ihrer Würde. 

Sie hatte noch nie betrogen, oder sich bevorzugen lassen. Noch nicht mal, als es um Quidditsch ging. 

Sie wollte leidenschaftlich gerne spielen und sie war besser als alle anderen der Slytherins, aber es waren keine Mädchen erlaubt. Ihr Onkel hatte ihr einmal angeboten, das zu ändern, doch sie wollte seine Hilfe nicht, sie wollte es selber schaffen. Heute, nach den Hausaufgaben würden sie üben. Er hatte immerhin durchsetzen können, dass sie beim Trainieren mitmachen konnte. 

Als er sie das erste Mal auf dem Besen gesehen hatte, konnte er es nicht glauben, sie war unglaublich gut, besser als Potter. 

Potter war der Sucher der Gryffindor und mit Abstand der beste Spieler von Hogwarts.

Draco war durch die Halle gelaufen und setzte sich neben sie. Sie strahlte ihn an.

„Nach den Hausaufgaben ist Quidditsch-Training, kommst du mit?" Sie nickte.

Severus war mit ihr nach Weihnachten in der Winkelgasse gewesen und hatte ihr einen Feuerblitz gekauft. Sie freute sich immer, wenn sie ihn benutzen konnte. 

Überhaupt verwöhnt ihr Onkel sie. Sie verstanden sich immer besser, aber im Unterricht musste sie immer noch mehr leisten als alle anderen. Allerdings schien es ihr nichts auszumachen. 

Auch der Professor hatte sich verändert. Das hieß nicht, dass er jetzt die Freundlichkeit in Person war, sondern dass er den Unterricht erträglich gestaltete. Gelegentlich gestattete er sich ein leichtes Grinsen. 

Er hatte sich auch äußerlich verändert. Sein Haar glänzte und seine ehemals gelben Zähne waren inzwischen Weiß geworden. 

Er beobachtete seine Nichte und dachte an die Schwierigkeiten am Anfang des Schuljahres und er dachte daran, wie viel sie ihm gegeben hatte. Er wusste nicht, wie er ohne sie hatte Leben können. Noch immer waren die Türen nachts offen. Aber ihrer beider Schlaf war ruhiger geworden und erholsamer. 

Draco und seine Leibwächter tuschelten miteinander. Auffallend oft verschwanden die drei. Severus hätte Zugern gewusst warum. 

Wenn er ihr wehtut, dann ist er fällig. Grimmig beobachtete er die Jungen. Er würde schon noch raus finden, was sie vorhatten.

Am Nachmittag sah er die Mannschaft der Slytherins Richtung Quidditsch-Feld laufen. Seine Nichte folgte ihnen mit ihrem Besen bewaffnet. Draco war an ihrer Seite. 

Draco war der Sucher der Slytherins. Seit er durchgesetzt hatte, dass sie mittrainierte war sein Spiel besser geworden. Die Leichtigkeit mit der sie ihren Besen beherrschte machte ihn sprachlos. 

Draco hatte eine Idee und er wollte sie durchziehen. 

Ich mache ihr bestimmt eine große Freude. 

„Heute ist das letzte Training vor dem letzten Spiel der Saison. Gryffindor liegt 100 Punkte besser als wir, das heißt, wir müssen uns anstrengen, denn sie sind gut." 

Der Kapitän der Mannschaft nahm sie heute richtig ran. Sie trainierten bis sie die Bälle nicht mehr sehen konnten. 

Draco brachte sie zur Wohnung, er trug ihren Besen. 

„Du warst super, schade, dass du nicht spielen darfst." 

Eine Strähne fiel in ihr Gesicht. Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange. Sie schloss genießerisch die Augen. 

Und ich habe gedacht, das er ein Arschloch ist. So kann man sich täuschen. Gut, Anfangs war er eins. Er hat sich verändert. 

Sie öffnete die Augen und schaute ihn an. Scheu lächelte sie ihn an. 

Sie ist so schön. Er ließ die Hand sinken. 

„Sehen wir uns beim Abendessen?" Sie nickte. 

„Ich freue mich." Er strahlte sie an. Sie lächelte ihn nochmals an und drehte sich um und betrat die Wohnung.

„Du magst ihn?" Erschrocken drehte sie sich um. Sie lächelte ihren Onkel an. 

Einen Moment überlegte sie, dann nickte sie. 

Er lächelte sie an. 

„Willst du dich duschen, bevor wir zum essen gehen?" Sie nickte. 

Sie nahm den Besen und ging in ihr Zimmer. Kurz darauf kam sie mit frischer Kleidung aus ihrem Raum und ging ins Badezimmer. 

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten und sie stand mit nassen Haaren im Rahmen der Tür. 

„Gehen wir?" Er reichte ihr den Arm, sie hängte sich ein. Mit einem Lächeln verließen sie die Räume. 

Draco wartete am Eingang zur großen Halle auf sie. Sie lächelte ihren Onkel noch einmal an, dann ließ sie seinen Arm los. Draco bot ihr seinen Arm an. Gemeinsam betraten sie die Halle. 

Vom Lehrertisch beobachtete Severus seine Nichte und den jungen Slytherin. 

Der Junge hat sich verändert. Seinem Vater wird das nicht gefallen. Wenn er wüsste, mit wem er sich trifft. Mit der Nichte des Verräters. Er würde in die Luft gehen und toben, so laut, dass wir es sogar hier hören könnten. Ein leichtes Grinsen umspielte seine Mundwinkel. 

Ich sollte sie nochmals fragen, ob sie ins Haus umziehen möchte. Ich würde sie vermissen, aber sie braucht die Jugend um sich und nicht mich alten Mann. 

Sein Blick wandte sich wieder dem Pärchen zu. Sie lachten, wahrscheinlich hatte er einen Witz gemacht. Ihre Augen trafen sich, tief versanken sie in einander. 

Sie hat sich verliebt. Wenn er ihr wehtut, dann wird er büßen. 

Er sah, wie der Junge über ihr Gesicht streichelte. Er sah, wie sehr sie die Berührung genoss. 

Es war Sonntag. 

Heute würde das letzte Spiel der Saison stattfinden. 

Er wollte grade seine Wohnung verlassen, als jemand klopfte. 

Er öffnete die Türe, davor stand Crabbe. 

„Draco Malfoy ist verschwunden. Wir können ihn nicht finden. Sir, wir können nicht spielen ohne ihn." 

Der Junge schaute ihn Hilfe suchend an. Da kamen die anderen Quidditschspieler um die Ecke. Sie waren aufgeregt, alle redeten durcheinander. 

„RUHE!" Severus erhob die Stimme. „Habt ihr überall gesucht?" 

Die Jungen nickten. 

„Sir, ohne Sucher können wir gleich aufgeben!" resigniert standen die Spieler herum. 

Kira hatte den Lärm gehört und kam aus ihrem Zimmer. Fragend schaute sie ihren Onkel an. 

„Draco ist nicht auffindbar und heute ist das Spiel." Entsetzt schaute sie ihn an. 

Draco! 

Die Spieler schauten das Mädchen an. 

„Sie könnte doch spielen! Sie ist mindestens genauso gut wie Draco und sie ist eine Slytherin." Fragend schauten die Jungen abwechselnd auf das Mädchen und ihren Lehrer. 

Severus überlegte kurz, dann nickte er. „Gut! So machen wir das. Ihr spielt und wir suchen. Holt die Sachen von Draco!" Crabbe zog wortlos die Hand hinter seinen Rücken hervor. In der Hand hatte er die Sachen, die benötigt wurden. 

Severus zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. 

Da stimmt etwas nicht. Wieso hat er die Sachen dabei? 

Crabbe fühlte die Augen auf sich ruhen, er wurde nervös. Severus griff nach den Sachen und reichte sie Kira. Sie nahm die Kleidung und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer. 

Kurze Zeit später kam sie raus. Die Kleidung war etwas groß. 

„Warte! So kannst du nicht gehen." Der Professor schwang den Zauberstab und murmelte etwas. Die Kleidung begann zu schrumpfen. Sie hörte erst auf, als sie passte. 

Das Mädchen lächelte und nahm ihren Besen. Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Quidditsch-Feld. 

Der Professor sah den jungen Menschen hinterher. Es schwante ihn, was Draco machte und warum er es machte. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel, dann folgte er den Slytherins.

Als Severus zum Quidditsch-Feld kam sah er Lucius Malfoy.

Draco du hast ein Scheiß Timing. Er wird ganz schön sauer sein, wenn dir nicht eine gute Ausrede einfällt. 

Die Beiden Männer gingen auf einander zu und bleckten die Zähne. 

„Du willst deinem Sohn zuschauen?" Malfoy nickte.

„Es gibt nur ein Problem. Er wird heute nicht spielen." 

Der Kopf ruckte herum. 

„WAS? Warum nicht? Hast du ihn gesperrt?"

„Wir können ihn nicht finden. Er ist untergetaucht!"

„Dann wird das Spiel abgesagt und wir haben verloren…" Wütend schaute Malfoy sich um. „Wenn ich den Bengel erwischte. Ich drehe ihm den Hals um."

„Das Spiel wird nicht abgesagt, wir haben einen Ersatzsucher!" 

In diesem Moment betraten die Mannschaften das Feld. Die Köpfe der Männer ruckten herum. Lucius Augen gingen ihm über. 

„Das ist ja ein MÄDCHEN! Seit wann spielen bei uns Mädchen mit?" 

Ungläubig schaute er den Hauslehrer seines Sohnes an. 

„Bist du verrückt geworden? Du kannst doch kein Mädchen spielen lassen. Das Spiel muss abgebrochen werden. Wo ist Dumbledore?" 

Severus wies mit der Hand in Richtung Gryffindor und tatsächlich, neben Minerva McGonagall saß der Schulleiter. 

„Ich werde fordern, dass das Spiel vertagt wird. Wenn Draco wieder da ist, dann kann das Spiel immer noch wiederholt werden." 

„Er wird dir nicht zuhören. Slytherin hat einen Sucher also wird das Spiel stattfinden. Du müsstest schon jemanden umbringen." 

Mit einem Süffisanten Grinsen schaute Severus seinen ehemaligen Weggefährten an. 

„Du bist und bleibst ein Verräter, Snape. Darüber ist das letzte Wort noch nicht gesprochen."

„Setz dich und genieße das Spiel." 

Severus zog Lucius auf den Sitz, dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Madame Hooch, die eben das Spiel anpfiff. 

Verdammt. Sie ist gut. 

Pfeilschnell war das Mädchen mal hier, mal dort. Immer wieder versuchte Harry Potter den Schnatz zu fangen. Aber sie ließ ihn nicht ran. Gryffindor lag 60 Punkte in Führung. Sie hatte den Schnatz gesehen, aber sie durfte ihn noch nicht fangen. Allerdings musste sie verhindern, dass Harry den Schnatz fing. Sie machte zu den anderen Slytherin einige Handzeichen. Sie nickten. 

Sie forcierten das Spiel. Kira schwirrte immer um Harry, sie lenkte ihn ab. Da hörte sie die Slytherins schreien. 

Gut, noch ein Tor und ich kann versuchen, den Schnatz zubekommen. 

Sie schwirrte wie eine lästige Mücke um den anderen Sucher. Da wieder ein Schrei. Diesmal waren es die Gryffindor, die schrieen. 

Beeilt euch, Harry ist gut. dachte sie. 

Malfoy beobachtete das Mädchen gebannt. 

Wenn sie ein Junge wäre, würde ich sogar meinen eigenen für sie aus der Mannschaft nehmen. Ich glaube, sie könnte es auch mit Victor Krum aufnehmen. 

Da, die Slytherins schrieen wieder, ein Tor, nur noch eins mussten sie schaffen. Sie flog wie der Teufel und nichts und niemand konnte sie aufhalten. 

Severus bemerkte wie sich jemand neben ihn quetschte. 

„Du hast dir einen schlechten Tag ausgesucht, um sie spielen zulassen. Dein Vater ist hier, um dir zuzuschauen." Er grinste dem Jungen an seiner Seite zu. 

„Aber es lohnt sich. Sie ist besser, als ich je sein werde. Wenn ich gespielt hätte, dann hätten wir schon verloren."

Severus nickte dem Jungen zu. 

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht." Ein Grinsen umspielte seinen Mund. 

Wieder ein Schrei und Slytherins hatte noch ein Tor geschossen. In diesem Augenblick sah sie einen goldenen Reflex. Sie zog den Besen rum und musste sich beeilen, Harry hatte den Schnatz auch gesehen. Da beide den gleichen Besen benutzten, blieb es ihrem Können überlassen, wer den Sieg davon tragen konnte. 

Sie ist viel besser als ich, aber ich habe die größere Erfahrung. Mal sehen was den Ausschlag gibt. 

Harry musste zugeben, dass sie wirklich gut. Besser als jeden, den er kannte. 

Sie schmiegte sich an den Besenstiel, sie versuchte immer schneller zu werden. Vorsichtig rutschte sie am Besenstiel entlang, damit sie vielleicht etwas früher an den Schnatz kam. 

Seite an Seite jagten die beiden nebeneinander her. Keiner war schneller, nur das Können entschied. 

Plötzlich hörten alle das laute Krachen, als die beiden Besen zusammenknallten. Die Besen stürzten ab, sie gerieten beide ins Trudeln. Nichts konnte sie aufhalten. Da schlugen sie auch schon auf. Mit lautem Krachen hörten sie die Knochen brechen. Einige Zuschauer wurden Bleich, andere mussten sich übergeben. 

Entsetzt schauten sie alle an. Sie waren in einem Mordstempo zusammengestoßen, keiner von beiden bewegte sich. 

Severus und Draco waren aufgesprungen. Severus drehte sich um und rannte die Treppe hinunter. Draco wollte ihm folgen, doch eine Hand hielt ihn fest. Die Augen seines Vaters bohrten sich in die seinen. 

„Du bleibst!" 

Auflehnung war ihn seinem Blick. 

„Nein!" sagte Draco. Mit viel Kraft schüttelte er die Hand seines Vaters ab. 

Wenn ihr was passiert ist, Potter, ich bringe dich um. 

Severus Umhang flog hinter ihm her. Er wirkte wie eine überdimensionale Fledermaus. 

Er kämpfte sich durch die Menge zu den beiden Kontrahenten. Sie lagen immer noch da. Keiner hatte sich bewegt und niemand traute sich sie anzurühren. Sie waren in einander verkeilt, würde man versuchen sie zu lösen, würden wahrscheinlich noch ein paar Knochen brechen. Ein Stöhnen. Einer der beiden hatte gestöhnt. Da sah er ihre Augenlider flackern. 

Mit einem Stöhnen öffnete sie die Hand. 

Sie ist unglaublich. 

Eine Stimme schrie. „SIE HAT DEN GOLDENEN SCHNATZ GEFANGEN! SLYTHERIN GEWINNT!"

In ihrer Hand befand sich der kleine Ball. Die Slytherins tobten.

Severus und Minerva beugten sich über die beiden. Harry öffnete die Augen und schaute sie schmerzverzerrt an. Vor seiner Nase sah er das schöne Mädchen. Sie starrte ihn an. 

Wir haben verloren… Sie hat kleine goldene Punkte in ihren Augen. 

Zum ersten Mal nahm er sie wirklich wahr. 

Sie ist schön! Warum fällt mir das jetzt erst auf? 

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht schaute sie ihn an. 

Was starrt er mich so an. Er soll weggucken! 

Jemand zauberte eine Liege und die beiden verkeilten Körper wurden darauf gelegt. 

Die beiden Mannschaften folgten ihren Suchern. 

Draco wollte grade hinter ihnen her, als er erneut festgehalten wurde. 

„Wer ist sie?" Sein Vater hielt ihn an der Schulter fest. 

Draco schaute seinen Vater an. 

„Sie ist die Nichte von Snape."

Lucius ließ seinen Sohn mit einem Nicken los. Ein gemeines Grinsen breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus. 

„Soso, seine Nichte!" 

Abrupt wandte er sich um und verließ Hogwarts.

Madame Pomfrey, die Krankenschwester, hatte alle Händevoll zutun, um die Körper zu entwirren. Zu diesem Zweck versetzte sie beide in Tiefschlaf. 

Alle mussten das Krankenzimmer verlassen. 

Nach einer langen Zeit, die Slytherins hatten in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum angefangen zufeiern, waren beide wach und entwirrt, außerdem hatte die Krankenschwester ihre zahlreichen Knochenbrüche geheilt. Jetzt lagen beide in den Betten, nur durch einen Vorhang getrennt. 

Die Türe öffnete sich und die beiden Hauslehrer traten ein. 

Severus ging zu seiner Nichte. 

„Warum hast du das gemacht? Du hättest dich umbringen können! Du verrücktes Ding!" 

Sein Gesicht hatte sich zu einem stolzen Lächeln verzogen. 

„Du warst toll. Ich habe noch nie ein Spiel gesehen, das annähernd so spannend war! Du bleibst in der Mannschaft, als festes Mitglied." 

Er streichelte ihr zärtlich übers Gesicht. 

„Morgen kannst in die Wohnung zurück oder nach Slytherin wie du möchtest." 

Er lächelte sie an und wartete auf ihre Entscheidung. Er hoffte, dass sie in der Wohnung bleiben würde, aber er würde einen Umzug auch begrüßen. 

Mit den Händen zeigte sie ihm, dass sie bei ihm bleiben wollte. Er strahlte. 

„Jetzt wird es Zeit. Die beiden brauchen ihren Schlaf. Morgen können sie in ihre Häuser zurück." 

Die Türe öffnete sich und Mitglieder beider Mannschaften standen draußen und wollten in das Krankenzimmer. 

„Morgen. Heute ist es zu spät!" 

Madame Pomfrey schloss die Tür. 


	6. Kapitel 6

Disclaimer: wie immer...

@ll: Vielen Dank, ich habe mich sehr über eure Reviews gefreut und als kleines Dankeschön gibt es heute zwei Kapitel...

Kapitel 6

Vertrauen

Der nächste Morgen kam.

Harry und Kira zogen sich an. An der Tür trafen sie aufeinander.

„Ich hoffe, dass ich beim nächsten Spiel auf Draco treffe und nicht auf dich." 

Fragend schaute sie ihn. 

„Er ist lange nicht so gut wie du."

Sie lachte und zuckte mit den Schultern. 

Sie hat Grübchen, wenn sie lacht. 

Verwundert über seine Gedanken schaute er sie an.

Sie reichte ihm die Hand. 

Die Tür öffnete sich leise. 

Draco sah den Blick der Beiden, ein Ächzen drang aus seinem Mund, die Blumen, die er heute Morgen selber gepflückt hatte, fielen zu Boden. 

Das Geräusch ließ die Beiden herumfahren. 

Wütend und verletzt schaute er sie an, dann wollte er sich umdrehen und den Raum verlassen. Hinter ihm stand Severus Snape und schaute auf die Szene die sich vor ihm abspielte. 

„Bleib." 

Severus hatte dem Jungen die Hände auf die Schultern gelegt. Er blickte Kira an. 

„Lass uns gehen." Sie nickte. 

Sie blieb vor Draco stehen und lachte ihn an, dann bückte sie sich nach den Blumen. Draco half ihr sie aufzusammeln. Sie beugte sich zu ihm und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Der Junge schaute sie erstaunt und erfreut an. 

Es liegt ihr etwas an mir. 

Draco bot ihr den Arm an. Sie hängte sich bei ihm ein und verschwendete keinen Blick mehr an Harry.

Severus nahm das Geschehen mit einem breiten Grinsen zur Kenntnis. 

Lärm tobte durch den Gang. Die Gryffindor kamen um ihren Sucher abzuholen. 

Der Professor folgte dem jungen Paar in die große Halle. 

Die Beiden wurden mit großem Hallo an ihrem Tisch begrüßt. 

Der gesamte Slytherintisch feierte sie. Sie kam kaum zum Frühstücken. Schließlich gelang es Draco die überschäumenden Gemüter zu beruhigen. 

Nach dem Frühstück nahm Kira das Unterrichtsmaterial, das Severus ihr mitgebracht hatte und ging zum Unterricht bei Professor McGonagall.

Draco und Kira saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und machten ihre Hausaufgaben. Scheinbar endlose Pergamentrollen mussten sie noch beschreiben.

„Kira?" Sie blickte auf. 

„Wollen wir ein bisschen Spazierengehen?" Fragend schaute Draco sie an. 

Sie lachte ihn an, dann packte sie ihre Sachen und ging mit ihm erst an der Wohnung vorbei, legte die Sachen in das Büro und ging dann mit ihm in Richtung See. 

Sie suchten sich ein idyllisches Plätzchen am Seeufer. Nebeneinander setzten sie sich ans Ufer und genossen den Blick auf den ruhigen See. 

„Als ich dich heute Morgen mit Potter gesehen habe, da hätte ich ihn am liebsten verprügelt." Unvermittelt hatte Draco angefangen zureden. Er schaute sie an. 

Sie hob die Hand und streichelte über sein Gesicht. Dann beugte sie sich zu ihm und küsste ihn auf den Mund, dabei streichelte sie seine Gesicht und seine Haare. Er nahm sie in den Arm und drängte seine Zunge in ihren Mund. Sie öffnete ihre Lippen. Seine Hände streichelten über ihren Körper. Sie schob ihn zurück. 

Sie nahm ein Pergament zur Hand und schrieb. 

_Lass mir Zeit!_

Sie reichte ihm das Pergament. Er las und nickte. „So viel wie du brauchst." Sagte er atemlos. Scheu küsste sie ihn nochmals, allerdings auf die Wange.

Sie saßen noch eine Weile am Ufer und genossen den Sonnenuntergang.

Draco brachte Kira zur Tür und verabschiedete sich von ihr. Bevor er gehen konnte, hauchte sie ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund. 

Sie lehnte neben der geschlossenen Tür. Sie fühlte immer noch seine Hände auf ihrem Körper. Ihre Finger fuhren über ihre Lippen. Sie schloss genießerisch ihre Augen. 

„Der Platz neben der Türe ist nicht unbedingt der Beste um zuträumen!" 

Eine sanfte Stimme riss sie aus ihren Träumen. Lächelnd stand ihr Onkel vor ihr. Sein Blick war wissend. 

Ob er auch mal verliebt gewesen ist? 

Sie vertrieb diesen Gedanken ungläubig aus dem Kopf. Das konnte nicht sein… oder?

Sie schaute auf sein Profil. 

Er ist nicht hässlich, nur so… kalt und emotionslos, nur nicht mir gegenüber. Er erschreckt fast jeden. Ich hatte Anfangs auch Angst vor ihm und wie. Ich fand ihn allerdings auch irgendwie süß. Ihr fiel das Nachthemd ein und sie musste grinsen. 

Wenn ich es wissen will, werde ich ihn fragen müssen. 

Er hatte eine Augenbraue hochgezogen und schaute sie fragend an. 

Warum grinst sie? 

Da er seine Frage nicht laut stellte, erwartete er auch keine Antwort. 

„Gehen wir essen?" Sie strahlte ihn an und nahm seinen Arm. 

Gemeinsam betraten sie die große Halle. 

Severus brauchte das schöne Mädchen an den Tisch der Slytherins und setzte sich an seinem Platz am Lehrertisch. 


	7. Kapitel 7

Kapitel 7

Muggelbürokratie

Es waren noch wenige Wochen bis zu den Ferien.

Severus freute sich schon Kira, Snape Manor zuzeigen. Der uralte Landsitz der Familie Snape würde dieses Mal mit Leben erfüllt sein. Er hatte alles vorbereiten lassen. 

Ein großes Zimmer wurde eingerichtet und die Hauselfen warteten aufgeregt auf ihre neue Herrin. Ihre Freude wurde nur getrübt, weil die letzten Snapes nicht lange in dem alten Herrensitz bleiben würden. Nach den Ferien würden sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Doch solange würden die Elfen alles tun, damit sich die beiden Wohlfühlen würden. 

Was Albus wohl von mir will? Na, mal sehen. 

Leise summend ging er zum Büro des Schulleiters. An der Statur sagte er leise das Passwort und ließ sich von der Treppe nach oben tragen. Vor der Türe angekommen, klopfte er. 

„Herein!" Albus Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und lächelte den jüngeren Mann an. „Ah, Severus. Schön, das du so schnell gekommen bist." 

Er bot seinem Tränkemeister Gebäck und Tee an. 

„Warum hast du mich gerufen?" Gespannt schaute er den alten Mann an. „Ich wollte mit Kira nach Hogsmeade einkaufen. Sie braucht noch ein paar Sachen für die Ferien." 

„Sie liegt dir am Herzen!" Es war eine Feststellung und Severus gab keine Antwort. 

„Es dreht sich um Kira." 

„Hat sie etwas angestellt?" Ungläubig schaute er den Schulleiter an. 

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Es dreht sich darum, dass du sie adoptieren willst. Die Muggel haben ein Mitspracherecht in diesem Fall und deshalb wollte ich dich in Kenntnis setzten, das ein Beamter vom, ich glaube, es heißt Jugendamt kommt und eure Verhältnisse kontrolliert. Also ob du sie versorgen kannst und ob sie bei dir in guten Händen ist. Dieser Beamte will aufgrund der besonderen Situation bei euch leben und zwar mindestens 4 Wochen. Ich wollte dich nur informieren und dich vorwarnen. Du musst noch ein Zimmer vorbereiten lassen." 

Severus nickte betroffen. Er hatte damit nicht gerechnet. Wie in Trance stand er auf und wandte sich zum Gehen. 

„Und Severus? Dieser Beamte entscheidet über eure Zukunft. Beherrsche dich!" 

Er tut mir Leid. Ich habe ihn noch nie so betroffen gesehen. Wenn sie weg muss, kann ich für nichts garantieren. 

Severus lief zu seiner Wohnung, er nahm nichts wahr. Er fühlte sich, als sei er soeben gestorben.

Sie wollen sie mir wegnehmen. Ob sie das auch will? 

Er war verunsichert und geschockt. So setzte er sich in einen der Sessel vor dem Kamin. So fand ihn Kira.

Sie schaute auf ihren Onkel, der nicht reagierte, als sie den Raum betrat. Sie sah sein sorgenvolles Gesicht und es tat ihr in ihrem Herzen weh. 

Ich liebe ihn. Mit Erstaunen nahm sie zur Kenntnis, dass sie ihren Onkel fast so sehr liebte wie ihren Vater.

Sie trat zu ihm und nahm ihn in den Arm. Zärtlich streichelte sie über sein Haar. Er schien die Berührung zu genießen und schaute sie unglücklich an.

Er konnte dem Fragenden Blick in ihren Augen nicht ausweichen. 

„Ich war grade bei Dumbledore. Wir bekommen Besuch in den Ferien. Ein Mann wird kommen und er wird bestimmen, ob wir beide zusammen bleiben können. Er kommt von einer Muggelbehörde. Wenn es uns nicht gelingt, ihn von uns zu überzeugen, dann nimmt er dich mir weg. Er nimmt sich allerdings viel Zeit für uns. Er bleibt 4 Wochen. Es hängt wohl damit zusammen, das wir Zauberer sind." 

Entsetzt schaute sie ihren Onkel an. 

Ich will nicht weg. Nicht von Severus, nicht von Hogwarts und nicht von Draco! 

Sie hatte sich eingelebt und alle waren sehr nett zu ihr, sogar die Gryffindor. 

Nach dem Tod der Eltern war sie in einem Waisenhaus der Muggel gewesen. Die Kinder hatten schnell bemerkt, dass sie anders war und es war nicht die fehlende Sprache, aber hier, hier war sie nichts Besonderes sondern eine unter vielen. Sie wollte nie wieder dorthin zurück. Sie wäre noch heute dort, wenn nicht zufällig ein Zauberer des Ministeriums mit der Heimleiterin befreundet gewesen wäre. Er hatte sofort dafür gesorgt, dass sie in die Zaubererwelt kam. Anscheinend hatten die Muggel sie nicht ohne Bedingungen gehen gelassen und jetzt war es soweit. Jetzt wollten die Muggel ihr Leben kontrollieren. 

Haben Muggel eigentlich eine Ahnung wie wir leben? Ich glaube nicht, deshalb wird er solange bleiben. Vielleicht ist er ja unvoreingenommen. Ich hoffe es jedenfalls, denn sonst haben wir keine Chance! 

Severus bemerkte den nachdenklichen Blick seiner Nichte und stand auf. 

„Wir sollten unsere Pläne für heute nicht von jemand kaputt machen lassen, den wir nicht kennen und der noch nicht mal hier ist. Lass uns nach Hogsmeade einkaufen gehen." 

Er ging zu einem Schrank und öffnete ihn. Er entnahm ihm einen Lederbeutel. 

„Ohne Galleonen können wir nichts kaufen." 

Er lächelte sie an und bot ihr den Arm an. 

„Wir werden versuchen, dass bestmögliche aus der Situation zumachen und du brauchst noch ein paar Sachen für die Ferien. Einen Badeanzug und Hosen, Freizeitkleidung und ein Abendkleid mit Festumhang. Das allerdings erst für den Weihnachtsball, aber wir können schon mal schauen, damit wir noch die Möglichkeit haben uns anderweitig umzuschauen falls wir nichts finden." 

Ein Abendkleid? Ich bin gespannt was er für einen Geschmack bei Frauenkleidung hat. „Wir können das Abendkleid aber auch in der Winkelgasse kaufen." Bot er ihr an, als sie zögerte. Sie lachte. Ihre Lippen formten Komm. Dann wandte sie sich der Türe zu. 

Er lachte als er die Bewegung wahrnahm. 

Sie ist doch eine Frau und was für eine. 

Sie waren den ganzen Tag in Hogsmeade gewesen und hatten die meisten Sachen bekommen, nur das Abendkleid nicht. 

Er hatte ihr einen Badeanzug ausgesucht, der mehr verhüllte als die Schuluniform, sie hatte sich für ein anderes Model entschieden. Ein dunkelblauen Badeanzug, der an den Seiten durchbrochen war. Sie fand ihn sehr sexy und raffiniert. Sie hoffte ja auch, das Draco sie besuchen durfte. Sie hatte noch reichlich bequeme Kleidung und auch andere Sachen gekauft. 

Severus hatte ihr vor einigen Tagen geholfen, ein Kleid zuschließen und dabei festgestellt, das sie gewachsen war. Fast alle ihre Sachen waren mittlerweile zu klein. Er hatte mit ihr geschimpft, weil sie nichts gesagt hatte. Sie hatte nur gelächelt. Sie hatte sehr schnell herausgefunden, dass sie mit ihrem Lächeln bei ihm fast alles erreichen konnte. 

Schwer bepackt kamen sie in die drei Besen. 

„Zwei Butterbier, bitte." Madame Rosmerta schaute ihn verdutzt an. 

Normalerweise war er nicht so höflich. Was ist nur los mit ihm? 

Sie brachte die beiden Biere schnell an ihren Tisch. 

„Guten Tag Professor Snape. Wer ist denn die hübsche junge Dame neben ihnen. Ich habe sie schon einige Male hier gesehen, aber sie redet wohl nicht viel." 

„Das ist meine Nichte Kira und sie redet gar nicht." Severus wandte sich wieder seiner Nichte zu. 

Seine Nichte. Ich wusste nicht, dass er Geschwister hat. Der kleine Pub füllte sich schnell und sie vergaß die beiden. 

„Ich gehe jetzt nach Hogwarts und nehme die Sachen mit. Willst du noch etwas bleiben?" 

Sie schaute sich um und ihr Blick fiel auf Draco, der sie von der Theke aus beobachtete. Sie bedeutete ihm, dass sie hier bleiben wollte. Draco trat an den Tisch. 

„Ich nehme an, Mr. Malfoy, Sie bringen meine Nichte wohlbehalten und gesund nach Hause zurück!" 

„Selbstverständlich Sir." 

„Gut, dann will ich mich mal auf machen. Ich habe noch viel zutun. Viel Spaß ihr Beiden ." Severus nahm die Pakete und verließ den Pub. 

Er war schnell zurück in den Kerkern und brachte die Pakete in ihr Zimmer. 

Ob ich den jungen Malfoy einladen soll? Besser nicht, Lucius würde seinen Sohn eher schwer misshandeln. Sie haben sich sehr gern. 

Einige kleinere Päckchen waren für ihn. So hatte Kira darauf bestanden, ihm noch einige weiße Hemden zukaufen. Außerdem meinte sie, dass Jeans ihm bestimmt gut stehen würde. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was Jeans waren, er würde es noch herausbekommen. 

Er füllte seinen Vorratsschrank mit den ebenfalls in Hogsmeade gekauften Kräutern auf. Dann setzte er sich hin und schrieb den Hauselfen, dass sie noch ein Zimmer vorbereiten sollten.

Bei dem Gedanken an diesen Beamten war ihm ganz schön mulmig. 

Lieber gegen Voldemort antreten, als sich diesen Beamten ausliefern. Albus meinte, dass die so was wie unsere Ministeriumszauberer wären. Ich bin gespannt. Ich kann nicht noch einen Fudge ertragen, der die Tatsachen ignorierte und meint damit durchzukommen. 

Severus ordnete sein Regal neu. 

Vielleicht ist dieser Muggel nicht so schlimm. Wir werden sehen. Mit etwas Glück findet er Snape-Manor nicht. 

Ein feines Grinsen umspielte seinen Mund. 

Er schaute sich um und beschloss zum Abendessen zugehen. 

Die Kinder werden sicher später kommen. 

Hungrig betrat er die große Halle. Es warfen nur noch wenige Schüler und Lehrer anwesend. 

Am Lehrertisch saß Albus und winkte ihm zu. 

„Ich hatte damit gerechnet, dass du in Hogsmeade bleibst!" 

„Ich wollte die Jugend sich selber überlassen. Manche Sachen sollten sie alleine herausfinden und wer weiß, wann sie sich wieder sehen können." 

Falls sie sich wieder sehen können. 


End file.
